Ce n'est pas la fin
by RanxShin59
Summary: Post HTTYD2. Après un événement tragique, Astrid n'est plus la même. Harold va-t-il réussir à retrouver la femme qu'il aime et à l'aider à surmonter sa douleur ? Hiccstrid.


**Bien le bonjour chers dragonites,**

 **Voici comme promis un autre OS. Celui ci est plus dramatique. J'y ai pensé après avoir fait un rêve que ça pourrait être intéressant de réaliser un OS de ce genre. C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS 100% dramatique. D'habitude j'essaie d'ajouter une touche d'humour, mais pas cette fois.**

 **Alors dites moi si j'ai réussi ce défi :)**

 **C'est du Hiccstrid et post HTTYD2.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et ne me tuez pas à la fin si vous êtes tristes XD**

* * *

 _ **OS : Ce n'est pas la fin**_

En pleine nuit, dans la maison du chef de Berk, on retrouve celui ci, sa femme Astrid, ainsi que leurs dragons dormant paisiblement. Mais dorment-ils tous paisiblement ?

En effet, soudain, Astrid se réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Après avoir remarqué son environnement et ce qu'elle vient de voir n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar – comme depuis quelques temps – elle vérifie, si elle n'a pas réveillé son mari à cause de tout ce remue ménage. Celui ci lui tourne le dos et semble dormir profondément. Puis, elle sort du lit, prend juste une cape en laine pour se couvrir et sort de la chambre. À cause du bruit – même si c'est minime – sa dragonne vipère, Tempête se réveille et la regarde curieusement. Depuis quelques jours, la dragonne semble également mal dormir, pour une raison x ou y. Astrid ayant remarqué qu'elle a réveillé sa dragonne accidentellement, lui fait un signe de se taire et de se rendormir. Du coup, la dragonne repose sa tête sur le sol et suit des yeux sa dresseuse, jusqu'à ce que celle ci ferme la porte. Puis la viking sort à l'extérieur de la maison.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Harold, toujours endormi, se retourne pour faire face à sa femme, et pose son bras sur la place, où celle ci est censée dormir. Sentant que la place est vide, il tapote le lit, la cherchant. Puis ayant compris que c'est vide, il ouvre les yeux et la cherche du regard. Ne la voyant pas dans la pièce, il soupire et dit : « Oh ce n'est pas vrai … ça ne va pas recommencer ... ».

Alors il se lève difficilement, et se dirige vers l'endroit où est Astrid, sachant pertinemment où elle se trouve. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs nuits que le même rituel se produit. Sentant que les dragons se réveillent par le raffut des humains, il leur ordonne de rester là et de dormir avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre. Une fois l'humain parti, les deux dragons se regardent tristement, comprenant la situation. C'est alors qu'ils décident de se lever également pour aller les voir.

* * *

Une fois à l'extérieur, Harold trouve bel et bien Astrid sur le bord de la colline, où elle semble chercher quelque chose. Harold soupire avant de s'approcher d'elle. Quant à Krokmou et Tempête, ils les observent tristement près de la porte d'entrée.

« Astrid. Rentres tu vas attraper froid. »

« Harold. » dit elle en le regardant, avant de reprendre sa contemplation à l'horizon.

« Astrid ... »

« Non Harold. Il est là. Il est forcément là. Il faut juste que je le trouve. »

« Astrid ... »

Harold n'aime vraiment pas ça. Mais pour le bien de sa femme, cette fois, il va devoir y aller plus durement. Il s'approche donc d'elle, et se met en face pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Astrid. Tu ne le trouveras pas ici. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« C'est comme ça Astrid. Allez rentrons. »

« Non ! Je veux le retrouver avant ! »

« Astrid ! »

« Donne moi une seule bonne raison de l'abandonner ! »

« Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner. » dit il calmement.

« Si je cesse mes recherches, je l'abandonne ! »

« Au milieu de la nuit ? »

« C'est là que j'ai le plus de chances de le retrouver ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Je l'ignore … mais je sais que je dois le faire ! »

« Astrid je n'ai pas envie de faire ça ... »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Astrid tu ne peux rien faire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Parce qu'il est parti Astrid. Il est parti et il ne reviendra jamais ! » hausse le ton plus qu'Harold ne l'aurait cru.

« Comment ça il est parti … Non il va revenir ! »

« Non impossible. »

« Et pourquoi Harold ? » s'énerve Astrid.

« Il est mort Astrid ! » crie Harold sans le vouloir.

« Non ... » murmure Astrid en commençant à pleurer.

« Astrid, il est mort. Le bébé est mort. Tu as … Non on a perdu le bébé. Il ne pourra jamais revenir ! »

« Non c'est un mensonge! » pleure-t-elle

« Non et tu le sais ! Tu as fait une fausse couche et on a perdu le bébé ! »

« Non tais toi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Je ne veux pas en venir là Astrid. Mais je te supplie réveille toi. Le bébé est parti. Il ne reviendra jamais. Alors je t'en supplie, arrête de le chercher. C'est en vain » supplie-t-il plus doucement.

« Mais il m'appelle ! Il m'appelle ! »

« Non Astrid. Ce sont juste des cauchemars. »

« Non ! Non ! Tais toi ! Tais toi ! Tais toi ! » en le frappant au torse jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'a plus de force, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle finit par agripper la tunique de son mari, désespéramment, tout en continuant à pleurer. Et pendant que sa femme s'est défoulée ainsi sur son torse, le jeune chef l'a regardé tristement et maintenant, il hésite à ce qu'il doit faire pour l'aider. Mais il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, car à bout de forces, Astrid finit par poser sa tête sur son torse pour y pleurer encore plus, tout en s'agrippant de plus en plus à sa tunique comme bouée de sauvetage. Alors, instinctivement, Harold la serre dans ses bras et retient ses larmes, pour être fort pour elle.

À la vue des humains dans cet état, les dragons baissent leurs têtes, anéantis. Puis, Tempête se dirige vers son ancienne écurie à côté de la maison. Krokmou la suit du regard et décide de l'accompagner, car Astrid n'a pas été la seule touchée par cet événement. À l'écurie, on peut y apercevoir un nid fraîchement bâti, avec des coquilles d'œufs de dragons. Il semble qu'il y avait des bébés ici, auparavant. Arrivée devant le nid, Tempête pousse avec son museau une coquille d'œuf en poussant un gémissement triste. Krokmou s'arrête à quelques mètres de la dragonne, levant une patte, hésitant. Puis, voyant ce geste, il décide d'intervenir. Il s'approche alors à son tour du nid, regarde celui ci vide, et rempli de coquilles d'œuf, puis regarde Tempête tristement, qui a la tête abaissée, anéantie. Alors, lui aussi, il prend une initiative. Il approche sa tête de celle de la dragonne, pour la mettre en dessous de celle ci, et ainsi relever la tête de Tempête pour y faire un câlin. Tempête, surprise au début par ce geste, se laisse rapidement faire et savoure cette marque d'affection et de consolation du dragon mâle.

Pour revenir aux humains, Astrid pleure en hurlant contre le torse de son homme, mais tellement anéantie, qu'elle s'effondre sur ses genoux. Mais Harold la soutient et ainsi ils se retrouvent tous les deux à genoux, Astrid pleurant à chaudes larmes, et Harold essayant du mieux qu'il peut pour la consoler.

Si seulement, il était resté avec elle ce jour-là.

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

C'est un jour comme les autres, et Harold et Astrid décident de passer un moment quelques heures loin de Berk, sur une île qu'ils ont découvert, il y a quelques temps. Ainsi accompagnés de leurs dragons, mais également des bébés de Tempête – qu'elle a mis au monde il y a quelques semaines – ils savourent un moment de détente.

Mais soudain, Valka sur le dos de Cloudjumper est venu le chercher pour une affaire urgente sur Berk. Harold, au cas où une urgence devait arriver, a quand même donné des indications à sa mère, pour éviter que Berk ne brûle. Ainsi, énervé il s'apprête à partir, mais est réticent d'abandonner Astrid à leur rendez vous, surtout que celle ci est enceinte depuis plusieurs semaines. La viking le gratifie d'un sourire et dit : « Vas y ! On s'occupe de chercher de la nourriture avec Tempête ! On t'attend ! »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Mais oui ! Allez, avant qu'il ne reste que des cendres à Berk » rigole Astrid.

« Tu es la meilleure » dit il en l'embrassant sur le front. « Je ne serais pas long » termine-t-il en s'envolant rapidement sur le dos de Krokmou pour suivre Valka.

Après avoir perdu de vue son mari, Astrid se retourne vers la dragonne.

« Et si tu allais nous chercher à manger Tempête ? Je m'occupe de tes bébés. »

Comme simple réponse, la dragonne pousse un cri de joie pour affirmer son accord et s'envole.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Harold a fini avec cette urgence. Encore une bêtise des jumeaux. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il se demande quand est ce qu'ils vont grandir ces deux là.

Mais pour l'heure, il est reparti rapidement avec Krokmou, sur l'île où il a laissé sa femme, il y a une heure.

Il arrive sur l'île, mais quelque chose cloche. Il aperçoit une fumée noire. Alors soit Astrid fait un énorme feu de camp, ou soit il se passe quelque chose. Il a tout d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment. Krokmou l'ayant aussi remarqué, accélère vers le camp où est censée être Astrid et Tempête.

Mais à peine arrivés, qu'Harold a cru faire une crise cardiaque. Le camp ressemble à un vrai champ de bataille, et au milieu Astrid, couchée et inconsciente. Après avoir crier son nom, il se précipite vers elle. Elle est couverte de blessures, de sang et de bleus, mais le pire de tout c'est tout ce sang sous elle, qui s'écoule depuis ses jambes. Il a un mauvais pressentiment sur ça aussi. Puis – ayant été coupé de son environnement à cause de l'état d'Astrid – il entend enfin son dragon gémir d'horreur. Il tourne la tête pour y voir Tempête, complètement paniquée. Et par dessus le marché, ses bébés ont disparu. Mais à la place, on y trouve du sang de dragon et des écailles de dragon vipère. Et le pire c'est que ces écailles font la taille d'un bébé dragon vipère. Et vu la réaction de la dragonne, quelque chose de terrible s'est produit. Harold craint le pire. Alors il demande à Tempête :

« Et doucement ma belle. Tu les as cherché ? Ils sont peut être cachés quelque part »

La dragonne secoue la tête doucement pour signifier qu'elle n'a pas trouvé d'odeur indiquant qu'ils sont ailleurs. Alors Harold et Krokmou se regardent et d'un commun accord, décident de rentrer à toute vitesse sur Berk pour soigner Astrid et ainsi comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Astrid – qui a été rapidement prise en charge par Gothi – se réveille et voit qu'Harold est à son chevet.

« Harold ... »

« Astrid ! Par Thor merci ! Quand je t'ai trouvé comme ça, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! » dit Harold en la serrant dans ses bras.

Astrid ne dit rien, encore confuse par la situation.

« Astrid que s'est il passé ? » demande-t-il impatient, tout en la relâchant.

Soudain, la viking ouvre les yeux en grand de frayeur et s'assoit rapidement sur le lit.

« Oh non ! Mon dieu ! Tempête ! »

« Et là ! Du calme ! Elle va bien. Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Astrid garde le silence, baisse la tête et dit doucement : « Des tueurs de dragons. »

Harold se fige sur place entendant ça, terrifié.

« Des … des tueurs de dragons ? Astrid, raconte moi ! »

« Après ton départ, j'ai demandé à Tempête d'aller chercher de la nourriture, pendant que je m'occupais de ses bébés. Puis quelques minutes après qu'elle soit partie, je me suis sentie observer. Et c'est là qu'ils sont sortis de nul part. Ils en avaient après les bébés. Je me suis défendue comme j'ai pu. Et … et … après je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Harold ferme les yeux, résigné, ayant bien compris.

« Harold, comment ils vont ? Comment vont les bébés dragons ? »

« Astrid … euh … quand nous sommes revenus au camp, on y a vu que du chaos. Toi, au sol, inconsciente, Tempête paniquée et … aucune trace des bébés… Juste des traces de sang et des écailles de bébés dragons ... »

« Quoi ... » dit il complètement choquée. « Non… Non … ça ne se peut pas ! Ils n'ont pas pu ... »

Harold secoue la tête doucement pour lui répondre.

« Non … mais ... »

« Astrid quand je t'ai vu, tu étais couverte de sang et de bleus ! »

Soudain, une question brûle les lèvres d'Astrid. Elle a oublié de lui demander ça.

« Et le bébé ? Il va bien ? »

« Astrid ... »

« Dis moi qu'il va bien ! » commence à pleurer la viking par tant d'émotions.

« Astrid. On a perdu le bébé. »

La viking ne dit rien, complètement sous le choc.

« A cause de l'attaque, le fait que tu as été gravement blessée, tu as fait une fausse couche. Et … et on l'a perdu. » dit difficilement Harold en avalant un sanglot.

« Non Non Non Non ! C'est un mensonge ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » pleure Astrid.

« Je suis désolé Astrid. Vraiment désolé. »

« Non ! Non ! Nooooon ! » pleure Astrid à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son mari.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Non seulement ces maudits tueurs de dragons ont sans doute tué les petits de Tempête – ce qui explique son état depuis lors – mais en plus, en défendant les bébés, Astrid s'est battu et s'est fait battre par ces sales types et ils ont tué leur bébé. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, c'est un miracle, que ces sales types n'ont pas profité d'elle, surtout si elle a été surchargée par tous ces hommes, trop nombreux, même pour elle. Mais Harold ne préfère pas penser à ça. Il y a déjà assez de drames comme ça.

Ils en ont eu des ennemis : Alvin, Dagur, Ryker, Viggo, Drago. Mais jamais ils n'ont été aussi touchés et blessés que maintenant.

Et depuis Astrid n'est plus devenue la même. Elle est souvent absente et semble avoir des crises nocturnes comme celle là. Harold met ça sur le compte de la perte du bébé et depuis lors il fait tout pour l'aider, même si c'est dur pour lui aussi. Heureusement que sa mère et Gueulefor sont là pour l'aider, lui. Son dragon est trop occupé à essayer de consoler Tempête par ce drame. Et il ne peut que comprendre ça. Il faut que Krokmou le fasse, déjà en temps qu'Alpha, mais aussi parce que c'est le meilleur ami de la jolie dragonne anéantie.

« Désolé Harold ! Tout ça c'est ma faute! » pleure toujours Astrid dans ses bras.

« Mais de quoi tu parles Astrid ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si on perdu le bébé. Ce sont ces types ! »

« Mais … mais à cause de moi ... en plus ... ils ont tué les bébés de Tempête ... »

« Tu as été pris de cours et ils étaient en surnombre. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour les protéger. En risquant même ta propre vie. Et Tempête ne te blâme pas. Elle est anéantie par ce drame, comme toi, mais jamais elle ne te blâmeras. Les seuls responsables sont ces maudits tueurs de dragons. »

« Mais … »

« Astrid. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je t'ai abandonné. Je t'ai laissé toute seule face au danger. Je n'ai pas été là pour te protéger. Et maintenant, on en est là. On a perdu notre bébé et tu es complètement anéantie. Mais je t'assure. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Ils me paieront cher ! »

« Ce n'est pas ton genre de vouloir la vengeance ... »

« Là il y a toutes les raisons pour que je me venge. Non seulement, ils ont tué les bébés de Tempête, mais en plus, ils ont tué notre bébé et à cause de ça, toi et Tempête vous êtes complètement anéanties, car en plus, vous avez été et vous êtes impuissantes face à ce drame, comme je peux l'être. Je ne sais pas si la vengeance peut t'aider à aller mieux, mais je sens que je dois le faire. »

« Harold ... »

« Astrid … sache que ce drame n'est pas la fin de tout. On aura d'autres occasions. Ce n'est pas fini. Ça ne le sera pas. Pas tant que nos cœurs battent à l'unisson. »

« Harold … merci. Merci pour tout. D'être aussi patient avec moi. De me consoler comme tu le fais. »

« Astrid, on vit cette épreuve ensemble. Ensemble on est plus forts quoi qu'il advienne. Je surmonterai cette épreuve avec toi si ça peut t'aider à aller mieux. »

« Merci. » dit elle en décrochant enfin un sourire depuis longtemps, ce qui rassure Harold.

Il se dit que finalement il fallait la secouer un petit peu pour la réveiller.

Puis, il tourne la tête vers les dragons et sourit.

« Hé Astrid. Regarde. »

La viking tourne également la tête et ce qu'elle voit la touche. Krokmou et Tempête se faisant des caresses. Krokmou console la dragonne à sa manière. C'est vraiment un spectacle touchant. Comment penser que des sales types comme les chasseurs ou les tueurs de dragons peuvent faire ça, quand on voit comment les dragons se comportent. C'est tout simplement inhumain et barbare.

« Tu vois ? Même Krokmou console Tempête. Cela prouve que ce n'est pas la fin. Il suffit juste qu'on surmonte, que Tempête surmonte ce drame. »

« Est ce que tu crois qu'on reprendra une vie normale ? »

« Oui. Je veux y croire. »

« Je l'espère alors Harold. »

« Allez rentrons, avant d'attraper la mort. »

« Mais … mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de faire à nouveau ces cauchemars. »

« Je serais là. Je resterai éveillé jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes profondément et je vais chasser tes mauvais rêves.

« Comment ? » demande-t-elle en levant la tête pour le regarder.

« Hé ! Je suis pleines de surprises ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis souvent ? » rigole le chef.

Astrid sourit à cette remarque et remet sa tête contre le torse de son homme.

« Merci. »

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, le chef de Berk, sa femme, ainsi que leurs dragons, sont de retour à l'intérieur au chaud.

Astrid, à peine les yeux fermés, recommence à faire des cauchemars, mais comme promis, Harold veille sur elle, et grâce à des massages en forme de cercles dans le dos de la viking – qu'il sait que cela la détend immédiatement – et en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Les cauchemars semblent s'atténuer et Astrid se calmer.

Même s'il doit y passer la nuit et les nuits suivantes, il restera éveiller pour que, elle, elle puisse trouver enfin le repos et faire son deuil.

Mais un jour, il jure par Odin, Thor et les autres dieux, qu'il trouvera ces tueurs de dragons, leur mettra la main dessus et leur fera payer, le jour où ils ont osé s'approcher de sa femme et des dragons.

Mais pour l'heure, sa femme a besoin de sa présence pour trouver la paix intérieure. Et il restera avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait trouvé. Car après tout, cette histoire n'est pas une fin. Juste un obstacle dans leur propre histoire. Et Harold n'a pas l'intention que ça se finisse maintenant. Non. Il va continuer son chemin et il fera tout pour qu'Astrid le suive jusqu'au bout de leurs aventures. Et ils vivront ensemble pour la vie et même au-delà, au Valhalla. Il y veillera personnellement.

FIN.

* * *

 **Alors bien ou pas bien ? Je peux rester en vie ? :$ :p**

 **Pour la fin de cet OS, j'ai dû m'y reprendre 50 fois n'étant pas tout à fait satisfaite. On va dire que c'est un truc potable là !**

 **Prochaine histoire sera publié la semaine prochaine. ça sera la fic sur la saison 3 Partie 2, nommé "Je te sauverai" avec comme méchant Viggo (et Ryker en soit). (Je sens une certaine personne hurler son nom derrière son écran là :p). Le premier chapitre n'est pas très gaie (OUI je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment et NON je ne suis pas déprimée en ce moment XD), mais c'est primordial de passer par là ! (alors voilà pourquoi je vous ai dit de profiter de l'OS "Souvenirs" qui est 100 fois plus gai ... bon ce n'est pas difficile de faire plus gai en meme temps à côté de ça XD).**

 **Enfin Voilà à bientôt !**


End file.
